1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control of a mobile robot, and more particularly, to a trajectory generation technique for generating a trajectory that enables a mobile robot to move stably.
2. Description of Related Art
Robots having an autonomous movement function have been developed. A typical example of such robots is a legged robot which walks on two legs. Stable bipedal movement of a bipedal robot is achieved by trajectory generation and motion control using a ZMP (For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-177884)